The Story of Graylu
by CalsaAssassino
Summary: This is a continues story about Gray and Lucy's relationship, it is a romantic at first but it will turn to an adventure story in the next chapter. New chapters will be added once or twice a month, bad summary sorry for that but read it and see if you like it or not. This story ships Gray x Lucy / Graylu.
1. Chapter 1: First Date

This is my first fan fiction so tell me what you like and don't like. I plan on adding a new chapter every Friday and my writing gets better the farther in i get into it so the next chapter my not be the same writing style but it will be better each time.

**DISCLAIM: **I don't own Fairy Tail, Duh.

* * *

Shortly after the Battle of Fairy Tail, romance started to bloom and secrets were being revealed. "Mira I need your help with something." Gray asked. "Do you need help with a job request Gray?" Gray quickly looks over his shoulder to insure no one was in earshot, "No, I need help with something about Lucy but you can't tell anyone Ok." Mira leaned in closer trying to conceal her excitement. "Mira I have feelings for Lucy, but I haven't been able to tell her how I feel. Every time I try Natsu or Happy get in the way and if Juvia ever found out she might murder her. So I need your help asking her out on a date with out the others knowing." "Gray of course I'll help and I promise I won't tell anyone, lets meet back here six tonight and we can figure out a plan." "Thank Mira, see ya tonight."

Once Gray left Mira called over Erza, Natsu and Happy and told them what was going on. "Wait Gray likes Lucy!" Natsu Screamed out laughing along with Happy, "How can any boy like Lucy!" Happy yelled in hilarity. "Natsu, Happy enough," Eras demanded punching Natsu in the gut. "Mira we would be happy to help anyway we can." "Thank you Erza, all I really need you to do is get Juvia out of the guild so Gray and I can plan without her finding out." Happy flies over to the request board, he returns with a job request. "Aye, look at this we can take Juvia on this job," Happy hands the request to Erza, "A Lake Volcan attacking a ship yard, this is perfect, Mira let the employer that we are coming, Natsu and Happy tell Juvia we have a job that we need her water magic to do." "Thanks a lot guys that will really help." Erza, Natsu, Juvia and Happy all headed out for the job.

"Gray!" Mira yelled out calling him over to the bar. "Juvia went out on a job with Erza and Natsu so we can talk without having to worry about them listening in." "Thank you so much Mira so do you have any ideas about how I should go about asking her." "Well you can always run up to her and confess your love for her rate in the middle of the guild in front of everyone," Gray gives Mira a nerves look, "Come on Gray be a Man!" Gray looks over and sees Elfman standing behind him, "Mira, you told Elfman!" "I'm sorry Gray but he's my brother and I was asking him about what we should do." Mira said trying to act cute hoping Gray would forgive her. "Ya Gray if you do that the other guys will never let you live it down." Elfman said looking over at guys cheering on Cana while she chugged a barrel of booze. "Well maybe just leave her a note then, write one and I can give it to Lucy when she come to the guild or you can just drop it off outside her apartment." "Maybe I should leave a note and then just see if she shows up or not it would be the easiest thing to do. Ok Mira I'll do it I'll leave a note for her!" "Great, I'll grab some paper and a pen." Mira grabbed some paper and a pen from behind the bar. "Hey you go Gray." He started to write, "Dear Lucy, I can't hide my feelings for you much longer I have to tell u how I feel, you are the single most beautiful, kind and cunning girl I have ever met, since I first met you I know we would be great friends but I never thought I would fall for you. Please meet me at the River Front Café tonight at nine. From Gray." Gray folded the paper and set it done, "Gray maybe give her a flower with it, you know girls like that stuff and it would show her you are a real man." Elfman recommended "Smart idea Elfman, Ice Make Rose!" Gray used his ice maker magic to make a rose out of ice and grabbed the letter and head out to Lucy's apartment, "Good luck Gray!" Mira called out to him while he left the guild.

"After this long day I can wait to get home and have a bath, how about you Plue?" Lucy asked while picking up Plue "Plee," Lucy went inside her building and went upstairs to her door, "Hey what's this?" she knelled down a picked up a rose made of ice and a note. "It's from Gray?" Lucy walked inside and began to read the note, "Oh my god!" Lucy ran over to her communication lacirame and called Levy, "Levy, you and Cana get over here rate away!" "Lu what's wrong is everything alright?" "Just get over here ok!" Lucy yelled into the lacirame and hung up on her. "I never thought this would happen." Lucy said sliding down to the floor, blushing.

"Gray is in love with you Lu, I can't believe it!" Levy said jumping with Joy, "Oh please like you didn't see it coming, hey Lucy you got any booze?" Cana said while looking around the room. "Well Lu look at the bright side you can let Gray read your book now since it is all about you and him." Levy said teasing Lucy. "Look we don't have time for this, it is just passed eight and I don't even know what to wear or what I'm going to do with my hair. Oh why must this be so hard!?" Lucy yelled in frustration, "Lu I think this would be great for your date," Levy pulled out a long tight crimson dress; Lucy grabbed it and went in the other room to change. She came out a moment later wearing the dress, "Damn Lucy that dress makes you look hot, Gray won't be able to resist you" Cana said, Lucy blushed and then took out her keys, "One last thing. I summon thee the Giant Crab Cancer, Gate Open!" Cancer then appeared in front of Lucy, "What do you need, ebi?" "Cancer I need you to style my hair for a date" Cancer pulled out his scissors "alright, ebi."

At the River Side Café Gray leaned out over the railing of the patio, all dressed up waiting for Lucy with a bouquet of ice rose, "It's almost nine I wonder if she is going to show or not?" Gray said sighing. "What do you think?" Gray quickly turned around; there he saw Lucy, even more beautiful then he remembered. "You came." He said laughing under his breath, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." She said, he handed her the roses, "I made these for you, I want sure what flower to make you so I went with roses," Gray shrugged shyly Lucy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and sat down. Gray to a second to find himself and to stop blushing and joined her at the table.

"Gray to be honest I was surprised when you asked me to come tonight." Lucy said shrugging, "I've liked you for a long time I just never had the guts to tell you how I felled." Lucy blushed and placed the ice rose on the table. "Lucy it wasn't until last week during the battle for Fairy Tail that I was convinced that I had to tell you, because when you were turned to stone my Evergreen I know if something would have happen to you I wouldn't have been able to handle it I don't know what I would do without you in my life." "Gray how long have you felt this way?" Lucy Ask with pure joy in her voice. "Ever since we went to Galuna Island. How about you?" "Well ever since our trouble with Eisenwald, I started to think you were the most san person at the guild, aside from you striping habit that is." Lucy teased. "Oh so you don't like it when I strip?" "I never said that." Lucy said laughing. They had dinner and talked the night away. Sharing storys and feeling connecting on another level one that is more then friends.

"That was awesome, Juvia you're the best, you took down that volcan like it was nothing!" Natsu said with joy as they walked the streets of Magnolia. "Well it is late I'm going to head home thank you for inviting me to come with you, goodnight Erza, Natsu, Happy. "Juvia said as she turned to corner to head home. As Juvia went by the canal that lead to the lake she heard laughter, she turned her head and saw Gray and Lucy on their date. "That whore, she is trying to steal my beloved Gray away from me!" Juvia yelled in anger, She lifted her hand and made a 12 foot wave push down the canal straight at the café. "Um, Gray!" Lucy screamed pointing at the wave; he turned around and saw the wave hurdling towards them. "Ice Make…" before gray could finish the spell the wave hit them washed them down to the lake and deep underwater. Gray saw Lucy struggling to swim so he grabbed her and swam to shore. "Gray you saved my life thank you." Sobbing wet under the moon and the stars Lucy kissed Gray, it was full of passion and it was something neither would soon forget.


	2. Chapter 2: Hotel Break-in

**This is the the newest chapter, this is the start of the adventure part of the story and i will be introducing some OCs this chapter and they will be reoccurring.**

**If you have anything you would like me to change about this in the next chapter then let me know.**

* * *

A few weeks after Gray and Lucy's first date, they were spending more and more time together without Natsu and Erza. Word slowly traveled across the guild about the new couple and some are taking it harder than others. "God why has it been raining so much and why is it only raining over the guild!" Evergreen complained trying to dry her hair. "Its cause of those love birds over there," Freed said pointing at Lucy and Gray sitting side by side at a table, "Juvia is taking it real hard that her beloved Gray is taken by quote 'that blonde whore'." "Well I think they're a nice couple but Evergreen is right the rain is a problem, the pool is over flowing into the guild." Bickslow pointed out. "Well I guess it's up to me to help our heart broken friend," Evergreen said waving them off. Freed and Bickslow look at each other and think, 'Since when did evergreen help people?'

"Hey Luce I was thinking about something and I want to know what you think," Gray said looking down at Lucy resting on his shoulder. "What is it Gray?" "Well I was thinking we could maybe do a job together just the two of us, you know so we can have some alone time without Erza or Natsu barging in." Lucy looked up at him and got even closer to gray. "I think that would be a great idea how about we go look for one," Lucy kissed Gray, and suddenly it started to rain even harder and dripping through the ceiling. Gray got up and went over to the request board; he looked around and saw one that caught his eye. "Break ins at a hotel in Oak town, and it pays 7000 jewels." Gray took it off the board and went back to Lucy, "How about this it is just enough for your rent." Gray said smiling, "But you should take some of the reward too Gray," Lucy said protesting. "Spending time with you is my reward." Gray leaned down and kissed Lucy, and the rain fell harder. "Ok, well I'm going to go home and pack and we can meet at my house." Lucy grabbed her stuff and headed out. Gray walked over to the bar and called Mira over. "Her Mira me and Lucy are going to take the Oak town job ok." Mira looked at Gray with a big smirk, "Ok Gray you and Lucy have fun." Mira went off to serve others at the bar laughing. Once Gray left the guild the rain stopped and a sigh of relief came from everyone inside.

Lucy was packing an overnight bag for the trip when she got a call from Levy. "Hey Lu I heard you and Gray are going on an overnight job together, you're going to keep it PG right?" levy said laughing, "I don't know Levy me and Lucy may get really dirty tonight." Gray said as he jumped into the room from the open window. Lucy turned to him with a disapproving look. "Well Gray just wear protection because if you get Lu…" Lucy hung up before Levy could make it anymore awkward. Lucy turned to Gray ran at him and fell into his arms. They kissed and then Lucy said, "You aren't getting any I hope you know." Gray laughed and sat on Lucy's bed next to the bag he brought. "Well I guess we are just going to have to wait and see now won't we." Gray smirked and Lucy gave him a glare. "You all ready to go?" Lucy asked packing the last of her stuff. "All done and I brought the train tickets." Gray pulled them out to show her. "All right then I'm all packed, lets head out." Lucy said picking up her bag. "You know Luce the train doesn't leave for another two hours there is tons of 'fun' stuff we can do before then." Gray said pulling Lucy closer, "Well I guess so," Lucy leaned in and kissed Gray, He crept in closer trying to make a move and Lucy pushed him back. "Nope not yet Gray." She said teasing him.

Lucy and Gray got to the train station only to be met up by Erza. "Gray!" Erza yelled with a look that showed she was out to kill. "U...um Ye...yes Erza" Gray said gripping Lucy's hand tighter. "I heard you and Lucy were going on a overnight job by yourselves!" Gray's grip tightened again. "Ye...yes that right." Gray said try keep his cool. "Well I came to say good bye and good luck." Erza said with a warming smile. Grays grip loosened. "Well thanks Erza." Gray said relieved, but it was short lived. Erza grabbed Gray by his shirt collar and pulled him up to her face. "But if you dare hurt her or let her get hurt Gray I personally will kill you!" Erza said returning to her death stare. Lucy laughed as Erza dropped Gray and came over to hug her goodbye, but she ended up hurting her because Erza still had her armor on. Lucy ran over grabbed Gray still faint from Erza's warning and dragged him along to the train.

Lucy and Gray found their seats just before the train left the station. Lucy laid her head on Grays lap and fell asleep. "Well, well well lookie here." Gray looked up and saw Loki seating in the seat in front of him and Lucy. "Hey Loki how did you get here Lucy didn't open your gate." Gray said as he was very confused. "I used my own magic to get here." Loki said fixing his glasses, "Aquarius heard that Lucy was dating a boy and she refused to believe it so I came to check out myself, I'm glad it's you and not same asshole guy." Loki laughed under his breath, "Well you know me dude you have nothing to worry about." Gray said looking down at Lucy stroking her head. "To be honest Gray, I was quiet unset when I heard about Lucy dating someone because I do have feelings for her, but better you then me, I guess." Loki sighing, "But Gray if I get the chance to take her from you I hope you know I won't hesitate." Gray laughed, "I thought as much well we are almost at Oak Town." Loki waved goodbye and disappeared

The Train arrived at Oak town station, Gray woke Lucy up and the headed out to the Hotel. When they got there they both looked at each other and thought the same thing, "Phantom Lord." The Phantom Lord Guild was remodelled into a hotel the Phantom Hotel. When we walked in we emedeitly went to go see the manager at the front desk, "Bonjour I am monsieur Sol thee manager of Phantom Hotel!" a pencil thin green haired man said greeting Lucy and Gray, "Aren't you Sol of the Element Four?" Lucy asked remember the time she was kidnapped by Phantom Lord. "Indeed I am or was, and you are?" He said leaning forward examining them. "We are the Fairy Tail wizards here about the break ins." Gray explained while lifting his shirt to show is Guild mark, Lucy blushes at the site of Gray's chest and Gray laughs under his breath. "Oh But of course, we are currently tight on rooms rate the moment so we only have on available room for you to stay in while you are here." He passed them a key and a map, "On that map is where the break-ins have happened, they haven't hurt anyone or taken anything but it is still a major concern. Once you figure out who and why this is going on than inform me and I will handle it from there." Gray and Lucy took the map and key and headed straight for their room.

"Room number 874, let's get inside." Gray opened the door and to their surprise the room was small and had only a single bed. Gray gave Lucy a grin and nudged her, she looked at him and said, "So I get the bed and you get the floor." Gray's grin slowly turned to a disappointed look. "Come on Luce why don't we have a romantic night and share it." Lucy looked at him with a glare that just said 'No.' "Well we should check were the break-ins were taken place. " Gray took out the map and laid it across the floor. It had the layout of each floor and was marked with red X's were the break-ins were taking place. "It looks like they are all on the 14th floor." Lucy pointed out to Gray. "Well I guess we should start looking their then." Gray said getting up and heading to the door. "Um Gray your shirt" Lucy said. "Oh dammit were did it go!" Gray said looking around. "Don't bother I don't mind." Lucy said winking to Gray as she walked out the door. Gray smiled and followed her out.

Lucy and Gray headed up to the 14th floor. The floor was as you expected a regular hallway, nothing out of the ordinary except at the end of the hallway were gaping hole in the wall leading rate outside. "Umm Gray this seems odd don't you think." Lucy teased. "Well looks like we found where they broke in, I'm surprised the hotel hasn't fixed this yet." Gray got closer to examine the hole. "Gate of the Maiden, Gate Open!" Lucy summoned Virgo and she appeared rate in front of Lucy. "Yes Princess?" Virgo said awaiting her orders. "Virgo I need you to look around this floor and see if you find anything that can explain what caused this hole in the wall." Virgo rat away went off following her orders. "Hey what's this?" Gray reached out under the hole on the side of the building and pulled up a piece of dark blue fabric. "Whoever did this must have ripped whatever they were wearing." Lucy said grabbing the fabric from gray and examining it. "Do you want me to find whose that is princess?" Lucy jumped and turned seeing Virgo behind her. "Yes Virgo please do." Lucy replied. Virgo jumped through the hole down to the ground below. "She is really something." Gray said staring down below at Virgo "And what's that supposed to mean." Lucy said glaring at Gray. "What No! Lucy I didn't mean it that way!" Gray said with worry. "Oh relax I'm just teasing Gray." Lucy fell back laughing at Gray's expression. "Virgo is going to be awhile do you want to go ask around town about it, maybe grab some lunch?" Gray got up and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Sure, let's go." Gray and Lucy headed out.

Lucy and Gray headed down the main street of Oak town. Gray bought a rose for Lucy at a flower stand and they went to the Haunted Café. Gray and Lucy sat in a booth in the far back of the café to get some private. "Lucy once were done here what do you want to do tonight?" Gray asked giving her his evil smirk, "Oh I have few ideas Gray that I'm sure you will approve of." Lucy wicked at gray teasing him. "Hey there babe!" Lucy and Gray turned around and saw three goonish looking guys leaning over staring down at Lucy. Each one had a guild mark below their shoulders that resembled an apple. "Hey babe why don't you ditch this loser and come hang with us." One of the guys said licking his lips. Lucy got up and faced the guys. "Sure, I'll meet you outside." She said running his finger across his check. Gray was in a state of shock, the guys laughed and hi-fived each other on their way out of the café. "Lucy! What the fuck?" Gray said in disbelief. "Relax Gray I am just going to see if they know anything and if I get in trouble I have Loki and my other spirits that can help." Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "But what if they don't know anything, how would you know if they did." "Gray that guild mark they all had. Well it isn't a legal guilds symbol I know that for sure." Lucy leaned in and kissed Gray. "Let's meet back at the hotel lobby alright." Gray let go of Lucy hand and waved her bye. "I'm more worried about what Loki would do, then those goons." Gray muttered to himself.

Gray wondered around town talking to people about the break in but they all said the same thing, 'before each break-in the wind pick up and build up to unbelievable speeds.' Wind magic? Gray thought but still why would they want to break-in and not take anything, it just doesn't make sense. I should head back to the hotel and make sure I didn't miss anything.

Lucy was playing those goons like a violin. "So you guys are part of a super badass guild." Lucy said rubbing against one of the guys. "Oh ya we are members of the Cursed Apple guild, the most powerful independent dark guild in Fiore." He said bragging. "So what are you guys doing here?" Lucy said trying to act cute. "Our boss's son is behind the shit going on at the hotel; we are here to help him." "Oh really, why are you guys break-in to the hotel." The two other guys behind Lucy looked over at each other with a worried look. "The hotel used to be the Phantom Lord Guild, and there is something that master Jose left that out master wants." The goon explained. "Well I'm sure he wanted you to go because you are so strong." Lucy flirted. "Oh look at the time I have to go." Lucy turned around only to be stopped by the goons. "Where's the fire babe?" the goon said grabbing her arm. "Do you really think we didn't notice the fact you are part of an official guild." Lucy grabbed her keys and took out Cancers key. "Gate of the Giant Cra…" They grabbed the key out of her hand. "Oh I don't think so." They grabbed Lucy's hands and held them behind her. "Hey these are glowing!" Lucy's keys were glowing and shone so bright it blinded them. "Lucy are you alright?" Lucy opened her eyes and saw Loki carrying her away from the goons who were still stun by the light. "Loki thank god you're here." Lucy said relieved she was safe. "Loki I have to get to the hotel and quick I have to tell Gray about what's going on." Loki ran carrying Lucy to the Hotel.

"Gray!" Lucy ran into the lobby yelling tackling Gray to the ground. "Excuse me madam but why are you yelling in my lobby?" Sol said irritated. "Sorry but I know who was behind the break-ins." Lucy explained getting up off Gray. "Really Lucy who was it those goons you went with?" gray said while get up off the floor. "It's the Cursed Apple guild; they are looking for something that master Jose left behind before Phantom was disbanded." Sol's mouth dropped and he went in to complete shock. "C…Cu…Cursed Apple!" he screamed. "Who are they?" Gray said confused. "Cursed Apple is one of the most dangerous dark guilds in all of Fiora!" Sol said freaking out. "We must evacuate the hotel at once." Sol yelled over to the staff at the front desk. "Ok Lucy let's get up stairs and wait till they retu…" Gray paused and looked outside. The wind was picking up fast. "We need to get up there now!" Gray grabbed Lucy and ran to the stairs.

Gray and Lucy busted down the door to the fourteenth floor. There was a new hole in the wall and standing there was a boy that looked around there age. He was wearing all black and a torn dark blue cape with the same apple like symbol on it the goons had. When he saw them he yelled out. "Oscurità hurry we have to go!" A man wearing a black robe and hood covering his face fazed through the wall next to the hole. He was holding a small wooden box. "That's it lets go." The boy said. "And what of them Dan?" The man asked. "I'll handle them just get the shadow gate ready." He replied. Gray pushed Lucy behind him. "Lucy stay back, I'll protect you." The boy reached out his hand and spoke. "Venomous Fog!" Thick purple fog shoot out of his hand rate at Gray. "Ice Make Sheild!" Gray made an ice shield around them keeping the fog out. Once the fog cleared Gray took down his shield but the two wizards were already gone. "Shit they got away." Gray said punching a wall, He looked over at Lucy and pulled her in tight. "But at least you're safe." He said smiling. Lucy rapped her hands behind his neck and kissed him. "It's ok Gray, we should go and tell Sol that they are gone.

"Oh you are ok, did you defeat those fends." Sol said relieved. "Not exactly they kind of got away." Gray said trying to act casual about it. Sol's eye started to twitch "What do you mean they got away!" Sol was pissed and he didn't care about not snapping in front of his guest. "They took what they wanted and left." Lucy explained trying to calm him down. "Get your things and leave you are no good to me and don't even think about asking about the reward!" Sol stormed off in rage. Gray sighed, "So much for our overnight trip, sorry Luce." Gray said disappointed in himself. "Gray its fine at least we got to have some time together without Natsu or Happy bothering us. Let's go get our stuff and go home." Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and they went to get their stuff.

The train ride home was quiet, Gray fell asleep and Lucy didn't want to wake him up. Lucy wasn't able to get that Cursed Apple guy out of her head, there was something about him. His fog attack, she had read about magic like that but they were all acidic so it should have melt the ice shield. It was almost like he didn't want to hurt them. The train arrived at Magnolia station and as soon as Lucy and Gray walked out they heard Happy cry out. "Lucy!" Happy flow to her a hugged her chest. Gray gave him a disapproving look. They meet up with Natsu and Erza and when they told Erza about the Cursed Apple guild she got worried and told them to tell the master but for rate now they headed to Lucy's house for a much need sleep and alone time.


	3. Chapter 3: Veleno

I'm sorry this was all i was able to get done this week, a close friend of mine passed away this week so this was all I got done.

For those of you who wanted to see the Cursed Apple symbol I wasn't able to post it so i made my profile pic it if you really want to see it.

* * *

Lucy woke up from her peaceful sleep feeling Gray's warmth around her. For an ice mage he is surprisingly warm. Lucy flipped over to face Gray: he was already up. "Morning Lucy." He said in a hush voice. "Morning sweetie." She replied. Lucy dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom to wash up. Gray got up and wearing nothing but blue boxers, he grabbed his jeans and started to get dressed. After a quick bath Lucy got dressed and came out to the main room. Gray was dressed but wearing no shirt and leaning agents the wall waiting for Lucy. She grabbed her things, Gray being among them and ran out the door.

As soon as Lucy and Gray walked in the door Lucy was grabbed by Levy and Cana and pulled away to the far corner of the guild, while Gray was grabbed by Erza and dragged across the floor to the master. "So Lu, tell us how was your trip and spare no detail we want to know everything!" Levy said bursting with excitement. "Especially the dirty bits." Cana added. Lucy blushed and when on to tell them the events of their trip.

"Master Makarov I have retrieved Gray for you!" Erza yelled to the master as she approached him. She throw Gray across the floor to the master's feet. He resisted yelling at Erza for throwing him knowing it would be the last thing he would ever say. "Gray Erza tells me you and Lucy had a run in with the Cursed Apple guild." The master said jumping off the bar to reach eye level with Gray who was now sitting on the floor. "Ya these two weird guys wearing black robes and one had a cape with what I assume it was their guild symbol. Who are they gramps?" Makarov sighed and turned away for a second. "The Cursed Apple guild is a extremely dangerous dark guild who don't normally spare the people they face. Gray do you know the names of the people you saw?" Makarov had a serious look on his face that even freaked Erza out. Gray scratched his head taking a moment to think. "I think their names were Dan and Oscurità." The master mouth dropped he was so taken back he almost fainted. "What!" the entire guild looked over at the master whose scream could be heard far outside the guild. "You and Lucy face Oscurità and Dan Veleno and survived!" The master was in complete shock. "Master who are they?" Erza asked with concern in her voice. "Oscurità is the greatest assassin and shadow mage in Fiora and Dan Veleno is the son of their guild master Markus Veleno both him and his father are masters at poison magic and can kill with such ease they are both on the magic counsel's most wanted list. Lucy looked over at Gray across the room and she thought to herself that maybe she was right that guy didn't mean to hurt them or attended to. "Gramps why is this such a big deal?" The master grabbed Gray's shirt and held him up to his face. "Because they don't let anyone survive meaning they will come for you!" the master yelled. Lucy's eyes widened and the room started to spin. The last thing she heard was Gray call out her name.

Lucy woke up laying on one of the tables; Levy, Mira and Freed were all looking down at her. "Wha…what happened?" Lucy said trying to get up. "You fainted in the middle of the master's rant." Mira explained. "Where is Gray?" Lucy asked looking around the guild trying to spot him. "The master asked him, Erza and Natsu went to the counsel to report the appearance of Cursed Apple about an hour ago." Lucy got off the table and tried to steady herself, she was still dizzy after fainting. Levy helped her steady herself. "Levy why don't you walk Lucy home you really do need some rest. "Alright, come on Lu." Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and they headed out the door. The outside air smelled faintly of rotten food and the flowers outside the guild were all wilting. Lucy looked over in the direction of the wilting flowers, there she saw a tall guy with dark brown hair and on his hand was a guild simple that is resembled an apple,. "Levy look." Lucy pointed out the boy. "Wow he is cute but Lu what about Gray." levy said checking out the guy. "No look at the flowers he is walking by." All the flowers he walked by were wilting. "he's one of the Cursed Apple Guys I think his name is Dan." Levy's face turned to shook. "Lu we have to tell the master he is extremely dangerous." Levy tried to pull Lucy back into the guild. "No, lets follow him there must be a reason he is her." Lucy then pulled Levy in the direction of the Cursed Apple wizard.

The followed him for a good half hour until they reached the old burnt down mansion hidden by the forest in Magnolia. "You may as well come out girls I've known you were following me for some time." He called out. Lucy ran out from the bushes her and Levy were hiding in. Levy tried to grab her and stop her but she ended up being dragged out in the process. "Why are you here in Magnolia?" Lucy said grabbing her keys. "You have no need for those trust me I'm nothing like my guild mates." He said laughing under his breath. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dan Veleno." He bowed to the girl. "I mean no harm in fact I ran away from home." Lucy looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. "If you ran away from home why are you here?" Levy said not buying it. "This old burned down mansion, its my childhood home, I grow up her before my father started Cursed Apple." Levy grabbed Lucy's hand. "So tell us why did you run away from home." Lucy demanded. "It's a bit of a long story but if you really must know

_***Flash Back***_

At the Cursed Apple HQ Master Markus is awaiting his son to return from his mission. "Father we are back with the lacrimas." Dan announced when entering the guild. "Excellent work Dan I trust you took care of anyone who gave you trouble." Markus said greeting his son. "Oh course father as promised I've started not to show mercury to my foes." Dan said sighing. "You will be a fine assassin one day, now the lacrimas." Dan held the wooden box out to his father; he grabbed the box and opened it. "Ah the poison lacrimas that Jose stole from us, these will make our magic grow to unspeakable power yet again and it should neutralise your antidote magic." Markus started to laugh uncontrollable. "Master!" They turned around to see Oscurità emerge from the shadows. "I have news of the Fairy Tail wizards we encountered, your son never did kill them, and the venomous fog spell he used was as a fake so they could escape." Markus looked at his son with a face that could kill. "Dan I told you mercury and love is weakness if you truly want to be part of this guild and one day be the new master you must learn to kill." Dan returned a glare to his father. "And what if I don't want to kill, what if I don't want to be the next master father!" Dan yelled. "You have no chose in the matter Daniel!" Dan turned away from his father and started to walk away. "Were are you going!" his father yelled. Without an answer Dan walked out.

**_*Flashback End*_**

"My father sees mercury and love as a weakness, because of it he spared my grandfather (his father) after he tried to murder my mother. He despised the fact that my mother was a healer, my family has always slowly creeped into darkness and become dark wizards. My grandfather returned and burned our home to the ground," tears slowly dropped from Dan's eyes, "My mother never made it out," Lucy could feel her heart break sharing in the pain of losing her own mother at a young age. "May father started Cursed Apple shortly after that, he hunted down my grandfather and made me watch as he slowly killed him." Lucy's composition slowly turned to horror. Dan slowly started to approach but before they could back up, "Stay away from them!" a man yelled from the bushes, a long metal pillar shot out of the bushes hitting Dan rate in the chest knocking him back. "Gajeel!" the girls called out. Gajeel ran out of the bushes to Levy. "Levy are you hurt!' he said in a panic, Levy let out a sigh of relief, "I'm fine Gajeel don't worry." Lucy glared at him. "I'm fine as well gajeel thats for asking and my I say subtle," Gajeel blushed and looked away angry and embarrassed, "I don't what you mean!" he said in a huff, "Um what about Dan, where is he," Levy pointed out, Gajeel ran over and found him unconscious under a tree. He kicked him in the face hard. "What are you doing Lucy yelled even more pissed a Gajeel, "I'm bringing him to the guild, just making sure he doesn't wake up on the way." he threw Dan over his shoulders and and pointed at the girls singling them to start walking.

Back in the guild they but Dan in a cage Redus made with is picto magic and the master was examining him closely. Dan slowly started to come to, "Where am I?" he said waking from his hase. Makora looked at him closely, "You in Fairy Tail , welcome," Makora said with a friendly smile, "Fairy Tail!" Dan lite up, happy and excited. "So Lucy tells me you ran away from home, to be excact from your father." Dan nodded letting out a sad sigh, "Yes, I understand why it may seem odd since my father is the master of the Cursed Apple dark guild but trust me I'm not like the others, I'm not an evil wizard," Dan turned his her looking at the guild member who were hiding behind flipped over tables. "Your father is indeed an evil man Daniel, and for those reasons the guild members are weary of you."

Suddenly the doors flew open with a force even Makarov was spooked. "Master! Master Makarov!" Erza stormed into the guild in a panic Natsu followed behind her carrying Gray. Gray was unconscious his skin pale as snow and panting furiously, when the master saw Gray his eyes widened. "Erza that happened!" Erza pulled a table up to the master and Natsu placed Gray on it. A few guild members ran over to Gray. "Gray! What's wrong with him!" Lucy cried out, "We were hunting down the location of Cursed Apple when we were ambushed, Gray was hit with needle rate after he got hit he collapsed, I'm sorry master i have failed the guild and Gray." Dan started to laugh, "Wolfbane Needle, one of my father's strongest poisons." Erza head shot up, in a split second Erza had he sword drawn and at his throat, "Your Dan Veleno, you did this!" Lucy ran at Erza taking her at surprise Erza stumbled back a few steps. "Dan you said before you can use antidote magic, can you help Gray!" Lucy begged tears flowing from her eyes. "I can help him but i need out of this cage." Makarov smashed the cage freeing Dan. "Master!" Erza yelled in disapproval. Dan walked over to Gray who seemed to be fading and fast, "How long ago did this happen?" "About 2 hours ago" Natsu replied, "He doesn't have long then, if this doesn't work then I recommend saying you last goodbyes." the guild fell silent, Lucy wiped her tears away and kissed him for what may be the last time. "I love you Gray." she said softly. "Ok I'll begin," Dan placed his hands over Gray, a glowing light blue magic circle formed over Gray.

* * *

Hey hope you like this, for those of you who have been following me hope you like the rest of this chapter and I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon and I'm finally going to be ditching the paragraph format. Leave a review and if you have any issues about the story or likes and dislike about it just PM me.

_**Two of my fans made a facebook page for me and my stories so here's the link, go ahead and follow for story updates, I will post info about my writing and when it is most likely that I'm going to post the next chapter.**_

**Facebook links**: pages/Calsaassassino/432565016833654

Till next time: CalsaAssassino


	4. Chapter 3 Updated Go Look

**Hey for everyone who doesn't know I left the last chapter half done because of personal matters so the second half of chapter 3 is up go check it out.**_This post will be up until the next chapter is posted._

_**Two of my fans made a facebook page for me and my stories so here's the link, go ahead and follow for story updates, I will post info about my writing and when it is most likely that I'm going to post the next chapter.**_

_**Facebook Link:**_

pages/Calsaassassino/432565016833654


End file.
